Akatsuki Pinku DayCare!
by attumsky123
Summary: What happens when Sakura takes a remedy that Tsunade made for her specifically for a mission involving the Akatsuki? And the Akatsuki find her after she takes it? Read to find out! Kid Sakura x Akatsuki. Possible Sasusaku! Chapter 6, REDONE!
1. How It Happened

**Hey guys! This is another story that I had in mind of how it would be like if the Akatsuki became a Day Care center. Haha don't be fooled though, it's not really what it sounds like ;D. **

**Anyways, enjoy the loli fluffness!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

** How It Happened**

'_I have to hurry_!'

Sakura could feel her heart pounding harder and harder inside her chest. She sprinted faster and faster, away from Konoha.

She cursed as the jade, leathered bag that Tsunade had pre-packed for her kept sliding down her slender shoulder and hitting against her ribs, pouncing even harder the faster she went.

She didn't dare to stop though.

Sakura felt more nervous at each small breath of air that she took. She was terrified of this mission. Not because of the mission itself, but of the role that she played in it.

Sakura had met inside Tsunade's office yesterday to discuss the approaching mission, but never thought that it would be something like THIS.

Sakura's mission was actually pretty meek. Tsunade explained to her that a couple Akatsuki members had been spotted, in the past few days, rather close to Konoha, and that she had to stop them.

Sakura.

All by herself.

Akatsuki.

Sakura sighed. '_Defeating my former sensei after training with Tsunade was barely enough, so how could I possibly kill one of the most wanted, S-criminals in the world?_' Sakura thought. '_Hahhh.. And not just one, there's more of them too..._'

Sakura frowned. Tsunade couldn't send Naruto with her neither because he was on a secret mission with Sai and Kakashi.

Then, Sakura remembered something very important that was hanging down her chest, lightly tapping her collar bone as she went. She stared at it, still dodging the tall hollow trees and jade colored leaves that crossed her way.

It was a light blue liquid inside a small glass container that was the size of her pinky. Then Sakura remembered the talk she had with Tsunade yesterday, after her hospital shift.

* * *

'_Tsunade shishou, what is this?_' Sakura asked, looking at the red liquid inside a small container that was clutched in her hand.

Apparently Tsunade had spent a couple hours of her time, each day, going to and from her own private room, (Which unfortunately piled up even more paperwork, but luckily Shizune helped), to work on a secret remedy for this mission.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. '_It's the remedy, for the mission._' Tsunade said, barely glancing at the pinket, and glaring hard core at the paper work in front of her. Sakura blinked. She had to admit, she felt bad for her shishou.

'_Tsunade shishou, have you gotten enough sleep?_' Sakura said. She stared at her shishou's dark circles.

Tsunade furrowed her brow.

'_Ha?_' Tsunade huffed coldly.

She obviously hadn't.

'_Tsunade Sama, it's better for you to stop now and get some rest. Overworking yourself is bad for your health._'

Both the young kunoichi and the hokage turned to see Shizune slowly closing the door behind her back. A stern look lay upon her face.

Tsunade glared. '_Shizune, both you and me know all this is due in the upcoming week._' Tsunade complained, pointing irritably at the heaps of paper work stacked on her desk, and sadly, floor too.

'_Tsunade Sama, maybe if you weren't procrastinating and gulping loads of sake last week, this wouldn't have happened_.' Shizune accused.

Sakura nodded, but stopped hoping Tsunade hadn't caught her agreeing. But Shizune had a point.

Un expectantly, Tsunade's expression softened. '_Tchd, I guess you're right Shizune.' Tsunade sighed. 'I won't get anything.. done… if I'm in… a bad mood…Ill rest tonight, then… get back up in…. the morning and…. start agai…._' Tsunade's eyelids closed, and her head fell straight down on her desk with a light thud.

Sakura's sweat dropped and scratched her head. '_Ehe, Tsunade shisou can be pretty clumsy sometimes ne._' Shizune nodded. '_Well, I have to go back home now, I just came here to check up on Tsunade Sama._'

Then Shizune turned to Sakura and smiled. 'Good night Sakura san.'

Sakura nodded a good bye.

Sakura was about to leave when she glanced at Tsunade. Her neck was bent in an awkward angle, which made Sakura uncomfortable. As a medic nin, Sakura couldn't forgive herself if she just left, only to find her precious shishou with a neck fracture the next morning. Haaahhh….

Sakura decided to put a small purple pillow, that Tsunade had under her desk, under her neck to support her and give her a better sleep.

'_Tsunade shishou!_' Sakura whispered.

Tsunade groaned. '_Na..ni?_'

'_Please lift up your head just a bit!_' Sakura begged, as politely as she could. She didn't want to get on Tsunade's bad side.

Tsunade, luckily, did as she was told. Sakura then swiftly adjusted the pillow under Tsunade's neck, making Tsunade give a pleasurable sigh.

Sakura smiled to herself. She always felt good after helping someone in need. As Sakura turned around, Tsunade grabbed her hand, which startled Sakura.

'_Is something the matter Tsunade shish-_'

'_Here._'

'_Eh?_'

'_The remedy.._'

'_Ah, but I have it right here._' Sakura took out the red liquid from her pocket and showed it to Tsunade. Tsunade didn't even glance at her though.

'_That's the wrong one. We… we're using that fo.. For another remedy.._' Tsunade murmured. Tsunade handed Sakura a template full of a light blue liquid.

'_I see.._' Sakura wasn't sure to trust this. It was obvious that Tsunade was half asleep, and it was completely dark in that room, only for the small lit of moonlight coming from the window. So she wasn't sure…

'_It's all right…. Sakura, I know …what I'm saying…_' Tsunade fell victim to sleep again, leaving the bottle to cuddle in her hand.

Sakura sighed, and took the bottle from her shishou's hand. '_Guess it won't hurt to ask her tomorrow.'_ Sakura thought.

She put the red liquid in between her shishou's unmoving hand and a stack of paper work. Sakura lightly smiled and headed out the door to go home and prepare for the next mission. She will be ready.

But she sure wasn't ready for what would be coming next.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Now here's a cheesy pick up line!**

**''Hey baby, you must be a light switch, cuz every time I see you, you turn me on!''**

***Facepalm***


	2. A Gigantic but Small problem, really

**Here is is! And don't worry cuz' the funnyness hasn't started, it will soon! ;D**

* * *

**A Gigantic but Small problem.**

Sakura frowned as she remembered that this morning, before departure for this infamous mission, she DID come look for Tsunade to ask her about last night.

She knocked at her shishou's door.

No answer.

Sakura then cursed under breath. She didn't have much time and she HAD to leave or the Akatsuki associates could possibly escape. Kami knows when they'll get their hands around them again.

* * *

Sakura clutched her hands around a small bottle of light blue liquid that was tied around her neck. This is it. The secret remedy that her shishou made would be the solution to all her worries. At least, that's what she hoped.

She glided to a stop as she fell down to the ground. She took off the leather bag and Un-zipped it. '_Tsunade pre-packed this for me…maybe I should just take a peak and see what's in it.' _Sakura thought. Her hand reached down to explore the bag, but before she could open it she noticed two chakra signals nearby.

She quickly made sure to conceal her chakra well before she crept behind the bushes and observed through them. There, not too far away, stood two different Akatsuki members.

Sakura resisted in just barging in and beating them to a pulp, but she knew better. '_The odds aren't in my favor…' _She thought silently. In closer inspection, she couldn't really say she knew who they were.

The first one was a…'_Plant?_' Sakura choked. That had to be the oddest thing she had ever seen, and she had seen a lot of things in her standard kunoichi life. He had a large, green flytrap, like plant, surrounding his head. And if that wasn't odd enough, he was split down the middle into two different colors. Black and white.

_Creepy._

The second one seemed quite hyper and loud. He seemed to be almost normal, (of course, being in Akatsuki, how typical could he be?). His appearance seemed alright though, spiky, dark brown hair along with the organization's cloak. Which was quite normal.

_Quite._

He had a weird, swirly mask that was orange. Oddly this shrieked Naruto in her mind.

"ZETSU-SEMPAI!" Tobi yelled. "Is it true that you can talk to plants?"

"Tobi," The white side of Zetsu said.

"**Shut your fucken trap**." The darker side continued, obviously irritated.

"Eh..but Tobi doesn't have one..' Tobi says, almost in an apologetic tone.

Zetsu then appeared to be having a small conversation with himself.

"**Tobi**,'' the darker side hissed, '' **I said shut. The. Fuck. Up, or I'll eat you**."

"kyaa!" Tobi shrieked, swinging his arms around.

* * *

'_Well, so much for small talk.' _Sakura thought, taking the remedy from around her neck and unplugging it. _'Looks like it's time to see what this will do. Maybe it'll make me even stronger, or faster…I can only pray to Kami.'_ Sakura thought nervously.

This is it.

It was time.

Sakura tilted the bottle against her pale lips and gulped it all completely.

Soon, a high pitched scream echoed loud enough to be heard by the two Akatsuki members. They immediately became alerted, pulling out their weapons and rushing toward the blood chilling sound.

* * *

**- (Back in Tsunade's Office) -**

"Tsunade sama?" Shizune quietly said, entering the Hokage's office.

"What do you need, Shizune?" Tsunade sighed heavily, leaning over piles and piles of papers that she had yet to finish for next week.

"Do you have the remedy for the Ninja Council, Tsunade sama?"

"Nani? Oh yeah. It's right here." Tsunade leaned down and dug though a few papers on her desk before coming back up with a reddish colored elixir. It had been specifically designed for those seriously injured shinobi, so that they could get away from their enemies.

IF there were no medic-nin around and they were on their last option, they could take this and it would make them, errrm, _young _again. They'd still have their abilities and knowledge, and being small would make it easier for them to hide away and could prove harmless.

Even vital for a mission.

Shizune blinked. Then made a horrified expression.

" T- Tsunade s-s-sama…" Shizune was shaking now. '_Oh, Kami, please don't tell me she LOST it! Oh gods, what will the elders do? Or more importantly, this looks like the remedy Tsunade made for Sakura… Does that mean..'_

"What is it NOW, Shizune?"

"Well…this isn't the elixir we worked on…" Shizune's voice spoke out.

"Eh…what do you mean?" Tsunade looked up from a particularly long letter.

Shizune stared blankly.

Tsunade sighed impatiently. She didn't like waiting. "Shizune, WHAT do you mean it's the wrong elixir?"

Shizune calmed herself down before speaking. "Well…when I helped you with it, I took a peak at the recipe for it. It said that the remedy should turn out to be a bluish color. Did you misplace it somewhere else?"

"Bluish …" Tsunade paused. Then her eyes went wide in an extensive manner. "Oh my God…"

Shizune took a mental note of never letting Tsunade drink sake before letting her assign a mission to a ninja.

'_Oh, kami…'_

* * *

**Ahaha! Did you like it? lol Tobi! xD**

**And, yus, in case your wondering, This IS Humor, so i'm going to make the Akatsuki SUPER pissed off! TEEHEE**

**Anywayss, this chapter's cheesy pick up!**

**''Baby, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call FINE PRINT!"**

***doubefacepalm***


	3. Flower Not!

**Hey guys! Attum here! I hope you like this one! I'ts a tad bit longer, and I decided to make it a cliff hanger! TEEHEE! Ahaha, anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Flower? Not!**

"What is it Zetsu sempai?! Eh? It's pink and fluffy…OH! It's Cotton candy right?! Tobi thinks it's Cotton candy! Can Tobi eat the Cotton candy?" Tobi looked at the lump of long pink…something!

Zetsu just stared. Blank expression plastered on his face.

"Zetsu sempai?'' Tobi asked. Zetsu just clutched his kunai tighter. He paused for a second, wondering if he should eat the pink ball or wait for a move.

Yeah, eat.

"**Yes, Tobi…besides, that thing could always eat you instead**." The plant said coldy, licking his lips. Perhaps what lay before him though, could be his next meal instead.

"Oh! Tobi wouldn't like it if Cotton candy ate Tobi!" The boy squealed as Zetsu glared daggers at Tobi.

"Ugh!"

The brave men of Akatsuki, the most feared S-Criminals, and skilled ninja's …

Found themselves tumbling back in fear as the pink ball erupted into a small pale body. And Naked. It seemed wrapped up in a red cloth…

It, or rather, _she, _had abnormally long hair that covered her feet and the ground under her. She had a couple of long and short strands covering her forehead. She had really pale skin and bright emerald eyes that complemented her… _pink hair?_

"Eh-h? Nani?" The rather _young _Sakura rubbed her eyes, her tiny hands quickly reaching into her bag for a kunai as she glared at the rather _tall _men before her. Ignoring their bashful faces, she finally managed to notice it too.

Sakura felt that her skin was tighter than normal, and felt more…more…. Petite.

"I…I've…" A small hand traveled to her throat as she felt the warm skin, almost as if the problem lay there. _In there._ Her voice sounded way more, girly. No, higher pitched than usual... Higher then it should…and why was the kunai a so much.._larger_, and _heavier_?

The bold men kept staring down at her body…the exposed body of a six year old. Luckily, her long pink locks almost hid her out most embarrassing parts.

_Almost._

Sakura let out an embarrassed shriek as she childishly dived once more for her now overly sized red dress, picking it up and trying to wrap it around her tiny body. But to no avail, it kept sliding off.

W-WH-WHAT H-HAD HAPPENED?! What had Tsunade **DONE** to her?!

"Tobi doesn't understand…"

"Ah. **Tchd.**"

* * *

"Lemme gow! Lemme gow!"

Small pale fists beat on the back of her hauler. She had made them all turn away from her overly exposed six year old body and wrapped her shirt and skirt around her like a robe. It wouldn't last long…but it should do.

Though honestly she found it bizarre for S-Class criminals so have a decent side.

"Can Tobi play with her now?"

"No. **We should eat her instead.**"

Nope! She was wrong!

"Augh!" Sakura let out many frustrated growls as she tried to escape from Zetsu's tightened grip. Then, Tobi would keep running a head of them then turning back to run around Zetsu and look at Sakura before repeating the process again. "Tobi, **stop its fucking annoying**."

"Aww, but ZETSU SEMPAI!" Tobi whined as he made another childish sound, coming close enough for Sakura to pound out at his shoulder on accident. The blow had been chakra filled and caused the hyper nin to fall back on his butt. "WOAH! Tobi thinks Cotton candy-Chan sure is feisty!" He cheered as he hopped back up like nothing had happened.

"I am not Cotton candy!" Sakura yelled as she banged her first on Zetsu's back. If the blow had knocked the weird kid down, why wasn't it doing it to the plant freak?! What if…what if she couldn't control her powers anymore! _'Oh come on Sakura… Think! This isn't the time to worry about that!'_

* * *

"Lemme gow! Lemme gow!" She bawled out again as she reached out to try and grab something, only to realize what she grabbed was Tobi's sleeve. "Tobi thinks it's nice to meet you, Cotton candy-Chan! Tobi's Tobi! The plant is Tobi's sempai, Zetsu-Sempai!"

"Tobi…the introductions are nice…**but can you shut up already**?" Zetsu sighed, his voice light at first and then growing deeper. "Aww…Zetsu-Sempai! Tobi was just being a good boy like Tobi always is! Tobi just wanted to introduce his sempai to Cotton Candy-chan!"

"I…" Sakura had to admit that Tobi wasn't all that bad. Sure…it was just a little weird that he talked in third person.. but hey! If that was the worst of her problems with them then she had a feeling they'd get along just fine! Now she had to find a way to escape. **Without** getting eaten.

...

Act like an annoying six year old and hopefully they will leave you stranded somewhere.

Seems good enough.

"I'm not Cotton Candy-chan!" She pouted out. "My name is Sakura! SAAAKUUURAAA! Like the Sakura Blossom!" "Blossom?" Tobi tilted his head in thoughtful way as he stared at her. "Eh...Nope! You're hair reminds Tobi more of Cotton Candy then it does some ugly flower!"

Sakura's brow twitched. "Some… ugly…"

Sakura started struggling again, her somewhat friendly feelings toward the goofy Akatsuki member now melted away by her unimaginable anger. "Ugh! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" She shrieked. She struggled even more when a gloved hand covered her mouth.

"**Will you shut up you little brat**! **We don't need any more attention than we've already got!**" Zetsu growled at the harmless Sakura.

"Zetsu-Sempai! Tobi thinks you should take your hand off or you'll smother Cotton Candy-chan to death!" Tobi panicked as he tried to get Zetsu's hand off of Sakura's completely covered face. The small Sakura was trying to do the same seeing as how the plant man's had was indeed suffocating her. Oh..damn being trapped in a body of a six year old!

* * *

Sakura struggled once more, hoping the plant man would decide that she was just too troublesome. Sakura tried to set herself apart from Zetsu. "HNNNGG! LET GOOWWW!" But Zetsu just sighed as he held her even tighter, wondering why some random kid that he by chance crossed paths with hated him so much. Haahhh…

"Fine, **you want to hold the brat then by my guest**!" Zetsu glared daggers at both the two annoying individuals as he shoved the pinket child into the excited Tobi's arms. "I'm going to go talk to Pein and see if I should just **eat her or what**." Zetsu spoke the last part softly, with a hint of hunger in his voice as he sidestepped them.

'_Oh shit_.' Sakura thought

"Oh! Cotton candy-Chan! You're going to have so much fun here! Tobi can feel it!" Tobi picked up Sakura in his arms as he made his way down the halls, half skipping and half jumping. "And wait till you meet all the others! Tobi knows we'll get along!" Sakura stared up at Tobi.

'_Ugh!_' Sakura thought, '_Think Sakura, THINK_!'

Ah!

_Pat._

"Hm? What is it Cotton candy-Chan?"

"Etto…Tobi-Kun?" Sakura asked. '_Plan A is still useful! I'll act super annoying so they'll leave me be!_'

"Can you please put me DOWN? I wanna prove I'm a big girl and walk there on my own!" She puffed out tiny cheeks and held chest out. She then crossed her arms. Oh Kami, how she swore she could of DIED of embarrassment right then. _'Kids a-act like this r-right?'_

"HAI! Tobi bets the others will be so impressed to see such a big girl like Cotton candy-Chan!" Tobi's voice was literally ripping with enthusiastic rainbows and unicorn sparkles. Sakura twitched at _those_ three words again. "HUMPF! My name ISN'T Cotton candy-Chan!" Sakura growled. But Sakura could have sworn that he ignored her. And started humming. Sakura 's vein popped.

'_Ah! Calm down Sakura! Remember, your just be a weak, annoying little brat. Don't let them get on your nerves!_'

Sakura took a silent sigh. She can't give away her identity just yet! "Yay! Thank you Tobi-Kun, I sure needed more friends!" Sakura let out a fake giggle of happiness with a hint of sarcasm as she followed the masked Akatsuki member.

"Anything for Cotton candy-Chan! Aha! Just wait till the others see you! Tobi knows they'll be happy to have Cotton candy-Chan here to brighten up the place! There's Kisame, he's blue and big! Tobi thinks he looks like a shark! Oh! There's also Sasori…he's a puppet! Tobi thinks that's soooo cool! But…Sasori says Tobi's not good enough to be a puppet! Humpf!" The boy huffed and sniffled as he came to a door.

"Oh! We're here! Get ready, Cotton candy-Chan!" Tobi said as he looked back one more time at Sakura. She looked up at Tobi with big, innocent, jade eyes that made him smile. Inside his mask?

Looking back at the large, maroon steel door, Tobi burst open the door. "Everyone! Tobi's here and he has a new friend! Tobi wants everyone to say hello and be nice to Cotton Candy-Chan!" Tobi said, waving his index finger, as of saying no to a bad child and putting his other hand on his hip. Looking demanding.

Three members looked up from their card game while the lone one in the corner looked away from polishing one of his puppets, bored expression plastered on his face. Kakuzu glared daggers at Tobi and grunted as he looked back at the cards. "Go away Tobi, I've got money riding on this game."

"Going crazy now, eh Tobi?" Kisame's civil like voice chuckled as he laid down a card. "I knew it wouldn't take _too_ long."

Tobi blinked, well; if you could see him you'd know it. He drooped slightly, tilting his head to the left. "Tobi doesn't understand…"

"Damn it Tobi, we don't want to play with your fucking imaginary friends!" Hidan hissed as he turned back to look at his cards.

"But Cotton candy-Chan isn't one of Tobi's imaginary friends! All of Tobi's imaginary friends left Tobi! But Cotton Candy-Chan is right he-" He turned quickly to the spot where the small girl SHOULD have been. "There…." He looked dumbfounded at the empty spot next to him.

"…"

"Fucking idiot…" Hidan murmured.

"COTTON CANDY-CHAN IS GONE!"

* * *

Sakura smirked slightly as she dashed though the halls of the Akatsuki lair. _'CHA! That was a so much easier than I thought!'_ Sakura was practically laughing, smiling to herself. _'Now…if I could just figure out how the hell I'm going to navigate around here, I could find an exit!'_ She pleaded to Kami as she took a few more turns.

She jumped slightly in her track when she heard Tobi's sudden scream echo throughout the entire lair. A chill ran down her spine as she wondered whether she still too close to him or if he was just THAT loud. "I have…I…have to make it…" Sakura said, in a series of cut off pants. Sakura found her small, pale legs to be getting tired faster than she originally and thought they would.

"I can…do it!" She wheezed for breath. Her tiny muscles were aching and her little lungs felt as if they were on fire. Literally. "AH! Finally! Freedom!" She spotted a small light coming from one of the rooms at the very end of the lair. Maybe if she went through it, there'd be a portal to the outside! A forced small and tired smile rose on to Sakura's face as she reached for the door's nob…

….

And ran into something so solid that knocked her on back, and made her little nose feel crushed as well. Holding her hurting nose she looked up at what or _who _she had ran into. The thought made her blood run cold. Not now! I was almost there!

"Ah…"

Fear. Cold, horrifying fear and shock ran straight though her veins as her eyes widened at the person in front of her. Never in her life, never, had she had such a feeling of terror wash over her as she looked right into those eyes…those bright, purple piercing eyes.

* * *

**Ahaha! Did you like it? Anyways, guys tell me which character you want me to piss off first!**

**"I'm new in town. Could you give me directions to your apartment?" YUS.  
**

**-Attumsky out!**


	4. It Has Begun!

**Hey gaiss! New chapter here! hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

**It has begun!**

"…"

Sakura stared. She just could not get the words out of her tiny mouth. Those eyes were so strange… They were light purple and has a bunch of black circles surrounding the pupil. They..they held an odd aura to them. Anger and apathy? Or maybe Regret. Guilt. Or hatred?

Emotionless.

But not emotionless?

It seemed to the pinket every emotion a human being could feel was contained in those swirling, emotionless purple eyes.

"Pein, why have you stopped?" An irritated, but feminine voice sounded directly behind the terrifying man. His blue-haired companion had also crashed into his back at his sudden hesitant steps. "It wouldn't hurt for you to give a lea..st..a…warn…ing…" The woman's words trailed off as they left her lips, her eyes wide and finally resting on the figure before them

_crap._

"It seems to be that she's our guest, Konan." The emotionless man tilted his head slightly to the right as he looked at the "trembling" girl before them.

_Y-yeah right_.

_Nope, Sakura was actually trembling._

Konan, Sakura figured out was the blue-haired woman, sighed in utter frustration as the bridge of her nose wrinkled right between her eyes. She was glaring. At Sakura. "I TOLD Tobi he wasn't allowed to keep any pets…" She groaned out.

Sakura stared up at them. She was sparled out on the floor, with her hands supporting her from falling back. Then, as Sakura somehow managed to get Kona's words through her head, she huffed slightly in defense. She was soooo NOT a _pet_…not in the very least was she a pet! She was a trained kunoi-

…

_Oh god no!_

Sakura quickly got up from the floor. Pein furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the other side this time, aware fully of the strange look that was plastered across Sakura's face as she titled side-to-side slightly. It almost made her look like she was dancing. That or she had to…..

Haaahhhh.

* * *

"Ba…" Sakura's tiny voice tried to squeal out a few words, a few tears in her eyes swelled up. "Bah…"

"What? What is it that you are trying to say?" Konan moaned slightly as she looked down at the pinket, irritation spread around her eyes.

All of a sudden she could remember why she never liked kids in the first place.

Sakura squeezed the ends of her robe. "B-Bathroom! I need to p-pee!" Sakura's large eyes started to water…

And burst into tears.

"WAHHH!"

_'What the hell?! I can hold it in, so why does it feel like I'll explode?!'_ Sakura's mind screamed_. 'And why is my body acting on its own like this?! My thoughts still comprehend what I know! I can remember basics and laws of physics…but my mouth keeps making a move before I can!'_

"Hah…" Konan sighed and rubbed her temples in impatience. She then turned to face her partner. "Pein, y-"

"No, Konan." Pein's voice was sharp, giving of a tendency that said his decision was final. "The two other members have returned from the mission and are waiting for me in my office. If you'll excuse me then, I shall be on my way." With a short nod of his head and a rustle of his robe, the leader of the Akatsuki was seen disappearing down the hallway.

Konan stared at the back of the retreating Pein in disbelief, now unsure of what she was supposed to do. Her face turned emotionless once again. "Alright. Just calm down little girl and I'll tell you were t-"

"COTTON CANDY-CHAN!" A piercing voice echoed through the halls of the lair. Konan stopped dead in her tracks as she looked around, the familiar voice causing her to feel rather fatigued. Even Sakura, tears still streaming down her shocked face, stopped her loud cries.

In that instant an orange and black blur ran full speed toward Sakura, causing Sakura to fall to the ground. Konan just merely flinched. "COTTON CANDY CHAN~! TOBI WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU~! Tobi told all the other members about you, even Deidara sempai and Itachi sempai, but they said Tobi was crazy! They said Cotton Candy Chan was just another illusion of Tobi's imagination! But Tobi knew they were wrong! Tobi knew that you were real!" He paused to squeeze the little girl tightly.

_Too tightly._

"Tobi searched and searched but couldn't find Cotton Candy-chan! After a while Tobi was starting to think that you WERE a part of Tobi's imagination! But you wer-"

_Tickl tickl tickl twinckl…_

Konan was slightly taken aback now. Not by Tobi's unimaginably fast talking or his behavior, because oddly enough, that's how he was. No. She was more taken aback by the look on Sakura's red crying face and the huge puddle under Tobi's feet.

Sakura made and embarrassed expression and started crying. Again.

Konan stared, and then glared daggers at Tobi. As swiftly as the wind, one thought ran though Konan's head as she grit her teeth in frustration and let out a very angered shriek. **"TOBI!"**

* * *

A flush of water was heard as Sakura stepped out from behind one of _the_ impressive bathrooms that the hideout was filled with. Her head was sunk as she walked out in her new "apparel".

Sakura's red was a light pink and her eyes were puffy. "Gomen …" She spoke as she squeezed the ends of her mini-Akatsuki robe. (It was really an oversized shirt with the Akatsuki logo in it. She wore polka dotted leggings, which Konan oddly had, and ninja slippers.)

Ah, also imagine sakura with REALLY long pink hair.

'_Am not, CHA!' Sakura thought. 'And why do I have to wear this? Ugh!'_

Konan sighed as she leaned against the wall next to her. Konan seemed to inspect Sakura's "new" appearance. Sakura couldn't help but look away and fidget under her gaze, still squeezing the ends of the shirt.

"It's okay kid. He shouldn't have squeezed you _that _hard." At the tone of that, Konan glared at Tobi who had his own head bowed, having been made to stand in a corner of the room by Konan like the 'bad boy he was'. "Konan-san…can Tobi turn around and hug Cotton candy Chan now? Tobi's been a good boy and has stayed in his corner!" The masked man said as he slowly turned around.

"Stop right there Tobi! You still have five more minutes in that corner and not one less!" Konan retorted as she watched the defeated Akatsuki member continue to sulk away. _'Tchd…what has the organization come to?' _She thought as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Ano …where are we?" Sakura asked, in the sweetest, most girliest voice possible.

"In your chamber." Konan pointed out as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "This is where you will sleep and live until it is finally decided what shall be done with you. For now you are our guest and our prisoner. You are free to stay here and enjoy a limited amount of luxuries, but go too far or try to leave and you _will_ be killed. Child or not, you are still a nemesis until proven otherwise. Ah….I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name?"

Sakura's face was now drained of color and could feel her legs shaking. First she was told that she could live, then she was told to be careful or she would die…what the hell was she supposed to do then?! She obviously can't stay! "A-ah, Sa -"

"Cotton Candy-Chan!"

"Tobi! Back to your corner!" Konan glared as she pointed at Tobi, as he made his way to glomp Sakura in a hug again, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. "B-but! Konan-san! Tobi did his five minutes already!"

"No you didn't Tobi!"

"Did to! Tobi counted!"

"Well you counted wro-!"

"Why doesn't Konan-san want Tobi around Cotton Candy-Chan?! Are you jealous of Tobi?! OH! Are you jealous of Candy Chan?! Does Konan also want a hug!? Tobi loves everyone!" Tobi said, as he widened his arms and slowly approached Konan.

"Tchd! Tobi don't come any closer to me!"

Sakura moaned as she opened the door to her room and sneaked away from the quarreling members. She was starting to think that Akatsuki weren't the toughened criminals everyone made them out to be, and seemed more like a bickering family with a bunch of rebellious boys and ignorant parents.

* * *

'_Maybe not really cold hearted criminals at all...'_ Sakura thought. She soon came to a stop, which was really a door. It was the same big maroon door and it seemed to have handcrafted designs on it. Sakura took a mental note to come back and stare at it. It was that beautiful.

Sakura then closed her eyes, not wanting to open them. She whisper to herself, saying "I'm going to open my eyes…and I'm NOT going to be in a room filled with Akatsuki members staring at me…" She kinda laughed to herself, thinking of how stupid that was. Sakura opened her eyes, only to find that her wishes were the complete opposite.

And that her wishes _were_ indeed stupid.

In fact, most of the members, including Deidara and Itachi, were sitting in the room they had before. All of them were staring at the pinket in shock, as she stared back in utter shock aswell, not knowing what to say.

Well…one of them did.

"What… the **fuck**?"

* * *

**AHAAA! CLIFF HANGER! Haha, sorry! Anyways next chapter WILL get MORE DIRTY!**

**This chapter's ASIAN pick up lines!**

**"I've lost my phone number, can I have yours?"  
"What's that in your eye? Oh, nevermind; its just a sparkle."**

**Oh, guess what. Today I showed my friend my account, and she said that I spelled Autum wrong. It's not Attum, It's Autum.**

***Sigh**


	5. WHAT?

**Ehehe! Here is is! I really worked hard on this, and decided a certain someone will get some loli hotness from Sakura, lol! xD Plz review and tell me what you think, un!**

* * *

**WHAT!?**

"What… the **fuck?**" Hidan cursed, so much shock could be heard in his voice.

"It's….It's" Kisame stuttered, not aware of the adverted glare that Sakura was now giving them.

Sakura fidgeted while she squeezed the ends of her shirt, as she could feel the air stiffen. Nani? Was it _that_ much of a shock that she was here? I mean yeah, she's Tsunade's apprentice, trapped in a body of a six year old girl, standing in front of the most feared criminals in the world, who were all insane an-

"COTTON CANDY CHAN!"

Sakura stiffened. She could feel the men's' stares advert from her to the excited man behind her who was literally shedding tears of joy as he approached Sakura. He picked her up so that they were eye level and hugged her.

'_Damn it Tobi! Not now! '_Sakura thought as she tried pulling away from the man. Everyone stared at them in shock and confusion. "What the hell Tobi, un!" Deidara snapped. Why the hell was there a kid here? Let alone a _girl_?

Surprisingly, Kisame was the first to accept this sudden twist and chuckled at the sight. Breaking the sudden tension, he said "Tobi, don't tell us you started a _Day Care _Center_._" At the thought of this, Itachi narrowed his eyes and Sasori's shocked expression turned once again to a bored one. Kakuzu sighed and turned back to counting the money that he recently won from the card game; Hidan cursed saying "Fuck! Now there's two shitty brats!", and Deidara just stood still, glaring daggers at Tobi.

"Na-nani! Tobi told you guy's earlier!" Tobi said while moving side to side frantically. "Cotton Candy Chan is Tobi's new friend! Leader said so!" Every one paid their attention back at Tobi, who was struggling to keep Sakura in his arms as she tried to break free. The leader said so? Did he suddenly loose his sanity and decide to welcome a six year old girl to the Akatsuki?

Oh wait, he was _already_ insane.

'_Eh? The leader said so?' _Sakura thought. A spark gleaming in her eyes. That means that they wouldn't kill her! She would live! Wait, how does Tobi know? Did Konan tell him while Sakura was away? Probably. Sakura huffed at this thought. Probably didn't want a _kid_ to hear their suuucchhh an important chat! Humph!

"And here I thought she was just another one of Tobi's _pets_, un." Deidara sighed; he went to sit down on the crimson couch next to Kakuzu, who returned to counting his money again. Sakura glared at the blonde. Oh no…. he did NOT!

* * *

"Oh, gomenasai **Oneeeee-saaaaan**, you're voice sounds too low for a woman, hmm." Sakura said, she pretended to shake her head and sigh in disappointment. "Hahhh, and here I thought you were a reliable woman I could talk to." Sakura pouted, placing her hands on her hips. Deidara's eyes widened at her sudden statement. "Hah? What the fuck did you call me you damn brat, un!" Deidara snapped, turning around to face her.

"You heard me….un." Sakura calmly said, though she obviously wasn't.

Kizame smirked, as well as a few other members. Deidara glared icily at Sakura and was prepared to shut her up like he would to Tobi, but he tried to remind himself to keep calm, that she was just like Tobi, just girlier and tiny. Yeah, he can deal with her, un!

"Ne, D-E-I. C-H-A-N?" Sakura said. There was a moment of complete awkward silence. Then Kisame and Hidan burst out laughing, holding their hurting tummies. Tobi giggled and Sasori sighed. Itachi just watched Deidara, curious to see his reaction. That was it. Before anyone knew it, Deidara and Sakura were standing face to face. Deidara was holding Sakura by her armpits as if she was a baby. Sakura was shocked to see Deidara approach her so fast, she barely saw him!

"Ah! Deidara Sempai! Don't hurt Cotton Candy Chan!~" Tobi said, he frantically hurried over to his Sempai. "Shut it Tobi!" Deidara hissed. He opened his mouth again to speak, determined to make Sakura take back her words and then blow her up as punishment. But a downfall that nobody expected happened. While Tobi frantically ran towards his beloved sempai and kawaii friend desu, He crossed paths with an unnoticeable rock and stumbled.

Pushing Sakura forward. Towards Deidara.

Most of the member's jars dropped at the sight. And the rest just stared, dumbfounded. Tobi was on the ground, whining that he hit his head against the floor.

Sakura was dumbfounded for a second too. _'Eh?' _was all she could think of as she tried to figure out what was going on. Soft and warm? Something plump and comfortably soft was taking over Sakura's lips right now. Soft and plump… Then Sakura snapped back into reality. She stared into Deidara's soft blue eyes which had a look of sudden surprise, horror, and…_bashfulness_? They were wide, and he seemed to be…._blushing_? Hardcore too!

"Itaiiii!" Tobi said. He looked up to see his colleagues staring at….Deidara sempai and Cotton Chan? And what are they doing? They seemed awfully close, as if they were ki-

"KYAAA! DEIDARA SEMPAI, YOU DIRTY HENTAI!" Tobi gasped in horror. Then Sakura looked at the bigger picture. Everyone's stares, the warm feeling on her lips, Deidara's amazingly close blushed face, and Tobi's insult to Deidara…!

Deidara was a bit surprised to see Sakura's cheeks flash a dark shade of red as she pushed him away. Deidara fell to the ground with a light _thud_, and looked up at Sakura. She was now flushed completely, adverting eye contact. Deidara blushed even harder, putting his hand over his mouth and adverting his eyes away from the pinket.

An awkward silence arose.

* * *

"Holy shit Dei-Chan, You kissed a fucking kid!" Hidan yelled, breaking the awkward tension.

Kisame smirked," And longer than six seconds. " Kisame's smirk just widened at Deidara's sudden glare at him. "Don't provoke him Kisame." Itachi said, a calm but amused tone to his voice. Sasori just sighed and said, "Deidara, get up already." But before Deidara could get up, he glanced up at Sakura. She was….twitching?

Deidara's eyes widened at the young girl's movements. She had her fist in the air, ready to...punch him?

Deidara was thoughtful for a moment. He still didn't get to punish her before that embarrassing moment, so he decided he would do it now. Instead of stopping her, he would get out of the way before she could lay a hit on him, which would anger her even more. And it did.

Deidara smirked, which caused Sakura to twitch. '_Why that bastard..!_' Sakura thought. She quickly concealed some chakra into her hand, and swooned down her fist towards the smirking blonde.

_BAM!_

* * *

**_AHAH! i was literally smirking like an idiot at this! Ah! and sorry, this chapter a smaller than usuall, but I'll make it up to you guys by making the next chapter longer!_**

**_Arigato!_**

**_"I want to be your tear drop, so I could be born in your eyes, live on your cheeks, and die on your lips."_**

**_Woah, thats deep. 0.0_**


	6. God Damn it!

**Helloo! I redid this guys! sooo If you want, please read again! xD**

* * *

…

…

…

**_God Damnit!_**

**_BAM!_**

It all happened at a blink of an eye.

A humongous cloud of pressured aired and focused chakra raced throughout the entire room. Chunks of dirt and dust particles kept flying all over the place as muffled gasps mixed in with the sound of crumbling and shaking earth. There was a long pause. The sound of crumbling dirt of all sizes filled the room for a moment.

The complete and utter silence filled the demolished room.

Sakura looked up with half lit eyes. She was now standing in the middle of the now destroyed Akatsuki "relaxation" room. She kept huffing and wheezing for air. _Shit. I didn't think this mere blow would take so much as half of my chakra_, Sakura thought. She stood up slowly, in a half crouched position, a hand on her head to try to balance herself, and habitually, she whipped the dirt that stuck around her mouth with the back of her palm.

Sakura lazily took a few steps forward but stopped, eyes widened at the scenery in front of her.

Holy shit.

It's over.

They are _definitely_ going to kill her now.

"A-ah", was all the young kunoichi could say. She frantically took a step back and kept looking to the left and right, she couldn't help but feel ashamed at her stupidity. Yeah, it was good if they were all dead now, or at least hurt, but the two main, no _three _members were still out of sight…

….

….

_Safe_ somewhere.

….

….

And they would defiantly come at the sound of that blow any minute now.

And to make matters worse, she was a damn six year old, with less chakra then she originally had, damn well exhausted and tiny, with no damn weapons and abnormally long hair that got in the way. Sakura's eyes narrowed and nose scrunched up in hesitant anger at herself. _Damn my emotions to hell!_ Sakura inwardly screamed.

"I-itai! C-cotton candy C-chan?"

Sakura quickly turned her tiny figure to face the wall behind her. Tobi was slowly getting up, his gloved hand firmly putting pressure on his left thigh. He looked in pain. "Eh? T-Tobi? TOOOBBBEEE!" Sakura wailed. She clumsily ran to the goofy member, tripping in several rocks, and opened her arms with a warm welcome. But she quickly stopped, dead on her tracks. She starred at her masked friend, who looked at her curiously, his head tilted to the side, and was confused at herself as to why she felt so happy to see Tobi and hear his voice. Hm…

Oh! He can help bail her out of this mess…!

"_Hack-cough_! Fuck!"

Sakura jerked her head to the right side of the room and innocently observed at a wounded Hidan, sprawled on the floor, as he kept coughing and wheezing under a rock. Sakura starred as some blood bubbled up into his lips as he kept coughing and wincing at every struggle he made to escape from the boulder that was on top, crushing his left side completely. Abruptly, Hidan closed his left eye in pain, and confusingly pleasure, as he returned Sakura's gaze. They starred at each other for a while before they heard other muffled voices. "_Hack-sputter_! Damn…"

"..What the fuck…?"

"Cough! Holy shit…"

"Cough-cough! Deidara! You damn brat!" Sasori roared.

Sakura turned around to see the rest of the members behind a couple rocks that now stuck up from the ground, all coughing and confused. They didn't seem to notice that the pinket was responsible. _Sure as hell they didn't expect that from a six year old_, Sakura thought, a small smile formed on her lips. If for some reason she didn't make it out, she could use this as an advantage. Sakura sighed in relief, but twitched at the feeling of someone watching her and jerked her head around, eyes widening. There, past an enormous crumbled bolder, was a sitting figure, a pair baby blue eyes lightly glaring and completely focused on the pinket.

Shit, it was Deidara.

His eyes were focused on her, his lips in a thin line. A confused and gawking expression lay plastered on his face. 'Eh?!' Sakura hastily adverted eye contact from the blonde and looked back at the spot she punched, the spot where the blonde _**should**_have been at. _Wha- I thought I got him!_ Sakura inwardly yelled, as her eyes widened even more. Now that she knew he was alright, she can't use your weakling excuse. She can't blame Deidara at all! _Tobi can't help me neither! He'll probably side with his damn sempai! I mean, Deidara saw it all!_

At this point, Deidara saw the frantic pinket stare furiously at the destroyed spot where he _barely _escaped from. He could see that she was furious and confused, which meant he succeeded, but he wasn't laughing. He couldn't help but stare wide eyed in shock, his pupil shaking rapidly. A million questions went through his mind. _How the hell could a six year old brat be so powerful? She nearly destroyed the entire room floor!_ Then his eyes narrowed dangerously. The blast of her blow almost outright matched the blast that one of his clay birds would deliver.

….

….

_Che_.

….

….

Something odd was going on, he just couldn't understand what!

….

….

….

Then something inside of Deidara's head clicked.

Deidara winced at the feel of a nugget abruptly hitting his forehead protector, making him lose his train of thought. Deidara blinked twice before slowly gazing to his left. He saw Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame and a crushed Hidan glaring at him. "Hey you fucker! Next time-_cough_- you decide to blow something to fucking pieces, tell us ahead of time damn it!" Hidan snapped. "Might as well just blow your fucking self-up with your crappy art." Sasori hissed, his right arm was crushed under a rock as well. Kakuzu and Kisame sat still, glaring daggers at the blonde.

Deidara was slightly taken aback, his poker face suddenly confused, then defensive. "Ha!? What the hell are you geezers saying! I didn't do shit! It was that brat, yeah!" Deidara accused, he pointed at the pinket, who seemed to have been following the entire conversation. Her emerald eyes indifferent, her head going back and forth from each member.

…

…

…

And started running towards the exit, door barely hanging onto its hinges.

"Ah…" Deidara murmured, his eyes slightly widening, his pointed finger gone limp. The rest of the Akatsuki members turned around and starred, their eyes observing her movements.

She clumsily ran towards the door, jumping over a few boulders.

The sound of her sandals hitting against the last bit of smooth pavement echoed.

She stopped right at the door.

She started fidgeting, looking back and forth at the door knob.

She let out a small whine.

She shakily stood on her tippy toes, tiny hands in the air.

And reached for the door knob.

….

_Creeeaaak._

….

She opened the door.

"C-cotton candy –Chan?" Tobi chocked.

She looked back at the members, scrunched face, lips quivering, and slight tears in her face. She turned her gaze back at the blonde and said," T-that was my first kiss onee-san….Sniff….Blegh!" She stuck out her pink tongue and with her index finger she pulled down the skin under her eye, and closed the door behind her with a soft _clunk_ before falling completely to the ground, creating another small dust cloud.

The Akatsuki just stared, dumbfounded.

* * *

"Pein, we should get rid of her." Konan said coldly.

Konan's voice seemed to echo around the utterly white room. Pein was sitting down in desk, elbows resting on top of the desk, fingers clutched together and chin hidden behind his clutched hands. The tip of his nose was resting on top of his knuckles. He glanced up at Konan, who was at his right. She looked terribly ticked off.

"Or I can just eat her." Zetsu said, he obviously hasn't eaten yet.

Pein glanced at Zetsu, who was at his left, but simply shook his head. Konan's eyes narrowed. "I've heard from some of my subordinates in rain that a certain kunoichi has been missing. And it seems to be the Hokage's infamous **pink** haired apprentice." Pein said nonchalantly, though he put more emphasis at the word, as if it was obvious who their guest already was. He looked up at Konan, "It's an opportunity to get closer to the jinchuuriki." Pein declared.

Konan sighed,"Hahhh, to be blunt with you Pein, It's a _**pain**_ to take care of a kid." Konan said, rubbing her temples. Pein's eyes narrowed in a thoughtful but pleasurable way, almost like he was remembering something precious. "You never really were good with kids, Konan." Pein murmured. Zetsu blinked.

An awkward silence arouse.

Konan cleared her throat, "I'm not taking care of her."

"…."

"We'll have each of the members take care of her for a certain amount of time." Pein said bluntly. Konan blinked, eyes widening and showing an agitated expression. She always seemed to show most emotion around Pein.

"Pein! We aren't some imprudent Day Care Cent-"

_**BAM!**_

The three members quickly focused their chakra onto the soles of their feet as the earth above them shook violently. "Damn, an ambush?" Zetsu shouted. Konan cursed under her breath and sighed; she was really tired now days. She glanced over at Pein, "Probably Deidara arguing with someone again." Pein looked at Konan and gave her a slight nod of understanding. The three members quickly dashed off in a flash while the earth above them still shook.

* * *

"_Huff- huff_!" Sakura panted, she could feel herself getting tired already, _Gotta hurry! But damn, that was close!_

Sakura saw the door she once saw in her first attempt of escaping, before she was brutally stopped by the orange haired man. She could feel herself getting closer and almost squealed in excitement. _Almost there! Come one Sakura! Nothing can stop you now!_ She felt her spine tingle though. It was all going well, _**too**_well, and it scared her. They hadn't even chased after Sakura!

….

_Yet_ anyways.

….

When Sakura finally got to the door she stopped, bent down, hands on her knees, panting. "I- I can't just leave bare like this! I-I have to make a distraction just in case they are already half way down the hall way!" Sakura quietly shouted. She concentrated her chakra, closed her eyes and did a few hand sings. Soon a puff of smoke filled the small space around her. _Yosh!_ Sakura inwardly yelled. She pointed down the hall, earning a nod from her clone, who had already started sprinting down the hall. Sakura could feel a stupid grin form on her face. _Fucking finally!_

Sakura jerked her body around, tiny hands reaching for the door knob. Sakura yelped in excitement at the sound of the _click _that the door made. She slammed the door open anxiously. She could feel tears swelling up in her eyes when she felt a cool breeze of fresh air are smack her on the face and fill her nostrils as she stepped outside the door. There at the other side of the door was a cave, and at the end of the cave was her beloved freedom.

Sakura's knees felt weak, and she harshly slumped down the floor. She looked at the sight in watery eyes, a foolish grin plastered onto her face. Though she thought for a moment, _Hm, so their hideout was inside a cave? I should tell Tsunade about this right when I get back, she'll defiantly freak about how obvious it was. I mean, they would obviously hide in a cave! Why couldn't we think of this erli-damn it Sakura who cares, the exit is right there!_

Sakura closed her eyes, got up and puffed out her tiny chest. Then, at the top of her lungs she yelled, "**SHANNAROO!**" _This was it. Finally!_

Sakura lifted her foot up and started running.

She could feel her cool tears slide off her face and disperse in the air. Her cheeks bouncing up and down in joy.

….

….

….

….

Though, unfortunately, a certain foot slashed in front of her.

….

….

….

….

Sakura tripped over that foot.

"KYAAAAA-HMPFAUGHACKGLLCK!" Sakura's face violently met the ground with an amazing sound effect. Sheepishly, Sakura jerked her head up and cupped her red, stinging nose in both of her hands. She looked up harshly, tears welled up, eyes widening.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, un!"

Sakura saw the entire Akatsuki group looking at her. Some were smirking, and some just stared.

….

….

….

"Cotton Candy Chan!"

….

….

….

Fuck.

* * *

**Sorry guys! No pick up line for this chapter! but here you go and plz review! c:**


	7. Authors Notice

**Authors note.**

Guys, I'm so very sorry to tell you that I won't be able to update until April 8.

Yes, I have confirmed, and this WILL be the next date that I will update! I don't know if this is called Hiatus, because I will be back! Yus, you probably think I'm stupid for writing a fan fiction while I'm still in school, but I JUST HAD TO! Just in case though, you might be curious as to **how** I'm _sooo_ busy.

Well, I have the science fair coming up, as well as Young Authors, and tests are coming up too. :(

So I'm VERY, sorry for the inconvenience, but I hope you can keep at it. Thank you sooo much! And I will delete this message after due date. :)

* * *

**Thank you! ., And see you then!**


End file.
